VanSo: Love Me Mercilessly
by TheDerangedPrince
Summary: "S-Stop!" the brunette complained. Vanitas smiled downward at him, he'd pinned the other boy to his bed, arms strewn above his head, lowering his head to whisper about how he wished he could wreck his body, hot breath tickling Sora's skin. He continued on with the dirty talk regarding how they're the same so he knew his body well and he'd know which way to touch Sora...
1. Chapter 1

Vanitas had been rather touchy with him ever since they'd brought him back. At first, the brunette just figured he was grateful for the return, even though before he faded away the raven-haired teen had objected to the idea. And at first, Sora was fine with the affection, it wasn't until things started to become worse did Sora question his choice.

Vanitas was his metaphorical brother, but everyone considered him to be older but both appeared to be about the same age. Sora could remember when the raven-haired teen had first hugged him after their reunion, he'd grope at his ass out of view and whisper dirty threats in his ear, one's if he'd told anyone about they wouldn't believe him.

To everyone else, minus Riku, they believed this guy had changed, even Ventus himself believed it. Sora knew everything he was doing was wrong but Vanitas hadn't gone further than the occasional groping or following along with his threats, just minor teasing here and there. It was Sora's fault for offering him his home; It just made things worse because they were always around each other. He hated himself for being so naïve sometimes, believing he'd change and allowing Vanitas to bully him but it's not like Sora could have guessed things would have ended up this way.

"S-Stop!" the brunette complained. Vanitas smiled downward at him, he'd pinned the other boy to his bed, arms strewn above his head, lowering his head to whisper about how he wished he could wreck his body, hot breath tickling Sora's skin. He continued on with the dirty talk regarding how they're the same so he knew his body well and he'd know which way to touch Sora, the fastest way to make him cum.

"I-I told you to stop," Sora squeaked at the sudden closeness, he had tried not to react but he'd been caught off guard this time. Sora didn't struggle; he helplessly looked up at Vanitas. 'Don't react again; he'll just stop if you don't react... There is no way he would hurt me, I don't believe he will hurt me...' Sora kept telling himself.

"Mmm... I just wanna have fun, that's all Sora… I know you want it." He leaned in close, letting his lips brush against the other's ear.

"N-No... I-I don't... Please stop..." Sora begged as Vanitas licked his cartilage, sending shivers over his body. "I don't want this, let go… Let me go—"

"I think you need to be punished, Sora... Things have gone too easy for you." Releasing one of Sora's arms, Vanitas slid a long, thick string from his pocket. Sora caught sight and tried to push Vanitas away with his freed hand but the other boy was stronger.

"Vanitas stop. I don't want this!" he shouted, panicked. He was hopeful Riku or someone would hear him but it was no use, Riku slept like a rock next door and the teen's window was closed. He'd told Sora just to call him on the gummiphone if there were any issues but the phone was out of his reach. Sora tried to struggle towards it, tried to crawl away, but Vanitas overtook him without issue. A rough hand on Sora's wrist flew to his neck, fingers digging into pale flesh.

"You think you can get away from me? You must be stupid... What a pathetic attempt to escape," Vanitas scoffed, lips turning upward into a wicked smile, tightening his hold on Sora's throat. "No one is going to help you…" He leaned in close, letting his lips brush against the other's ear again. "The more you struggle, the more fun this will be." He bit down hard on his earlobe, Sora moaned with pain.

He tied the string around both his wrists, bound them together above his head. Sora still struggled as best he could, but he was weaker than the other boy and was overpowered easily by him each time. He removed another item out from his pocket; it was a blindfold which he used to cover Sora's eyes. Vanitas forced Sora to bend over the edge of their shared bed. Vanitas leaned back from Sora a little and smacked him hard on the ass. Sora winced in pain, tears forming small pools in his eyes, damping the black cloth. Vanitas smacked Sora again and the brunette teen just bit his lip, refusing to let out another sound.

The smirk that was adorning the other teen's face disappeared in a second, becoming annoyed by Sora's stubbornness. The raven-haired teen tugged Sora's boxers down to his knees, smiling at the reddening skin he'd caused. Sora flinched and struggled with his bonds again, trying to push himself up but Vanitas gripped Sora's ass with his firm fingers and squeezed, relishing in the brief white marks his fingers made.

Sora bit his lip again, still refusing to react. Again, Vanitas slapped his ass, leaving a red handprint on his bare cheek. Sora screamed out and dropped his body back down onto the bed. Vanitas struck him again, and again, and again, each hit stung worse than the last. Sora groaned, gritting his teeth, and began arching his backside into the pain, his hands now intertwined in their bounds, digging into his skin. With one last crack of his hand, Sora was drooling and pre-cum was dripping from the tip of his member.

Vanitas chuckled, licking the back of Sora's neck as he began rocking his hips against Sora's ass. Feeling satisfied with the current results, he ran his hand along with the marks on Sora's neck, then trailed down to his collarbones. Sora shivered, arching his body to the touch, pressing his ass into Vanitas. Dexterous fingers flittered under Sora's shirt to seeking out his nipples and pinched hard. Sora gasped, propping himself up against the bed with his elbows.

His mouth clamped down hard over the base of his neck, teeth claiming the flesh, he took pleasure in hearing Sora gasp in pain and pleasure. Blood began to leak from the bite mark, with teasing licks and sucks, Vanitas began to lap up the blood. The pain-racked Sora's body as he tried his best to regulate his shallow breaths. The red soaked the thin fabric of his once black shirt making it an even darker shade, his eyes still tearing behind the blindfold.

Vanitas moved to his shoulder, he gave another hard nip, his lips slowly inching along his slim back below him, leaving bites and licks along the skin. He ran his hands along Sora's pale thighs, letting his nails dig in hard enough to bruise. Sora whimpered, trying to wiggle his way out of his grasp but couldn't get away.

"Earlier you said you didn't want this but your body is saying otherwise."

"..." Sora gave no response, just panted lightly.

Vanitas removed his hands, just leaving Sora bent over the edge of the bed, laying flat on his stomach, still blindfolded with arms bound in front. Before flipping the other teen's body over, he expunged his bottoms and then pushed him back into a sitting position, Sora's hands now resting in his own lap. The raven-haired teen bent downward, pushing his lips against the brunettes. Sora tried to turn away. Not being able to see, he didn't know which way to move, he wasn't expecting the kiss.

Sora tried to close his legs, he was unsuccessful as they were forced to stay open, exposing his lower regions. Vanitas tried to push past the other teen's pale pink lips, but Sora did not give in and tried his best to keep them closed, teeth clenched tightly. One hand traveled upwards, plugging Sora's nose and cutting off his air supply, leaving him gasping in for air.

Vanitas took this opportunity to plunge his tongue into the other's mouth. The tongue explored his cavern as if searching for something, Sora wasn't responding. Vanitas groaned into his mouth with annoyance. Sora wouldn't kiss him back, instead, forcefully he bit down on the other's tongue causing Vanitas to wince in pain, immediately retracting his tongue back, leaving behind the copper taste of his blood in his mouth.

Sora was expecting the worst, saliva and a bit of blood dripping down his chin. Vanitas wound his fingers into Sora's brunette locks, forcefully tugging to pull him closer to his face. He was furious with the other teen but also thrilled he didn't give up the fight, but Vanitas was tired of waiting. He wanted to break him.

"When are you going to give up?"

"T-Touch me."

"Huh? You want me to touch you... What a slut, begging me to touch you…"

"..." Sora just wanted to get this done and over with, at this point he knew what Vanitas wanted and if he just let him have it, then it would be all over soon.

Vanitas wrapped his fingers around the other teen's shaft. He stroked in slow teasing movements, causing the other teen to buck his hips into his hand. Vanitas quickened the pace for his impatient Sora, spitting on his hand, mixing the saliva with the remaining pre-cum to use as a lubricant. He squeezed his erection, focusing on massaging the head causing Sora to thrash side to side, back arched as he climaxes into Vanitas' palm.

Vanitas withdrew his hand, he ordered Sora to clean up the mess, he reluctantly slid his tongue over Vanitas' fingers, licking off the remnants of his own semen from them, making sure not to miss the little droplets that rolled down his wrist.

He wanted to see his face so Vanitas removed the blindfold. Sora's eyes are swollen and red from crying; this makes the other teen pleased. Cold fingers slid down underneath his chin, lifting it slightly for a better view at his mortified face. Sora looked away, squinting his blue hues, humiliated.

"You've sucked a dick before, right?" Vanitas asked with a laugh, removing his throbbing cock from the confines of his boxers.

"Why would you assume something like that," Sora retorted.

"You can't tell me you and Riku weren't... Curious."

Sora squirmed at that statement, not answering. Vanitas pushed the brunette by the shoulder, knocking him backward. He straddled Sora's chest, forcing his cock against his lips.

"C'mon cock-tease, suck my dick and you better not bite."

He let out an exasperated sigh, his hot mouth enveloped Vanitas' cock without a word. He took as much as he could without gagging, and he wrapped his hand around the remaining inches, pumping in time with his bobbing.

"Mmm, good boy," the raven-haired teen whispered, running his fingers down Sora's face.

Sora pulled off, only to sloppily lick all over the other's length, before sucking hard at the head. He bobbed more, sucking hard and fast, all while looking up intensely into Vanitas' eyes.

"Fuck," Vanitas moaned out, gripping tightly at Sora's hair. His hips lifted, thrusting his cock into Sora's mouth while holding his head into place. Sora gagged but didn't push him away, tears streaming down his face.

Vanitas chuckled, pulling his cock from Sora's mouth he slid back down his body before flipping him over. He leaned on Sora, letting his cock press against the plump ass beneath him. His lips were next to Sora's ear. He licked the cartilage and rolled his hips into Sora.

"I will claim you... Make you all mine..." His words tickled Sora's ear. He shivered and pushed back against Vanitas. The raven-haired teen pulled Sora's hips up, forcing him onto his knees, with his back arched down, and his face against the mattress, tied arms extended in front of him. He steadily pressed into Sora until he was fully inside.

"Ah..! I-I can't... Stop!" Sora let out a pained whimper and bit down on his lower lip, this time drawing blood. Intense pain filled his mind, numbed his body made his toes curl. "S-Stop! It h-hurts, take it out…" Sora pleaded in a weak voice that sounded strange to his own ears, breathy and panicked, blue eyes sparkling from the unshed tears of pain.

Vanitas groaned and leaned over the other's body, his pleas fell on deaf ears. He instead pulled his cock out, shoving it back deep into his ass. A few tears trickled downward from his eyes, slid down his hot cheeks as Vanitas repeated the process with aggressive thrusts.

Speeding up his pace, he dug his fingers into Sora's hips, leaving sharp indents in the brunette's skin. Sora groaned and dug his own fingers into the sheets beneath him. The sound of skin slapping skin filling the room, and Sora couldn't help but get louder with each thrust. The pain soon turned into pleasure as Vanitas hit that one particular spot that made him melt with enjoyment. It was enough to bend his will, to forget his pride, as he moaned, Sora didn't care about how pathetic he might have looked only wanting more of this sensation. The intensity made his cheeks flush and his fingers dig even deeper into the sheets.

"Ngh... Ahn... Ah. More..!" Sora moaned as he pushed himself up onto his elbows and knees.

"What a slut…" Vanitas chuckled amused but denied his request by stopping completely.

"S-stop teasing," Sora tried to roll his hips back onto Vanitas' cock pushing blindly, seeking pleasure, but his bounds made it difficult to maneuver.

"Beg for it."

"P-Please…" he mumbled under his breath, closing his eyes tightly.

"What was that?" Vanitas teased, offering a shallow thrust. "I can't hear you!"

"Ha... P-Please... Ahh... PLEASE!" Sora begged.

It was enough for Vanitas. It took a few ragged thrusts into that spot and Sora was repeatedly begging for more.

"You're so fucking cute, Sora... You're mine, only mine, I'll allow no one to touch you like this, only me."

"V-Vani…" Sora stopped before saying his name.

"Say it, say my name Sora!"

"V… Vanitas, please — ahh…"

He was close to coming, releasing without the slightest touch, toes curling, eyes squeezed shut. Vanitas followed close after spilling his own load inside, a quiet whisper of his name escaping his lips. He pulled out, cum dribbling out of Sora's ass and onto the sheets below. He collapses on his stomach, the aroma of sex still hanging heavily in the air, Sora feels himself dozing off. Vanitas' words becoming inaudible as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, the sounds of an alarm filled the room, bouncing off of the walls, making the sleepy Sora groan. His blue hues squinted as they tried to adjust to the light. After finally sitting up and shutting off the annoying alarm, he has to drag his body from his bed, sliding off the edge of the mattress. Vanitas was gone, he was alone in the bedroom. His body aching. Step by step, he painfully made his way to the bathroom. The brunette felt dirty and used as he looked in the mirror at the marks covering his body.

The showerhead released thousands of boiling drops, darkening his hair and trickling down the teen's back. Steam rose, filling the bathroom as the water burned his skin, causing it to redden. The punctures from Vanitas' teeth hurt along with the abrasions to his wrists. Sora bathed his body lightly, trying to wash away the filth, taking careful notice not to touch the bruises that scattered his body. Sora leans against the cool tiles as his weak legs threaten to buckle, his lower back and bottom ached. Finishing up, he turns off the water and steps out.

Dressing quickly into his school uniform, which consisted of a white button-up, light blue tie, and blue plaided pants. Thinking for a moment, he decided today he would add a sweater so no one could see the marks. After gathering his things, cramming his homework he'd forgotten to do into his backpack, he hurried out of the house so he could try to beat Riku to the bus. Rustling around in his pocket for the key. Finding it, he locked the front door behind himself.

"Good Morning Sora."

"Ah... Morning Riku," Sora responded, not making eye contact with the silver-haired teen. Taking a deep breath then exhaling, the teen didn't feel like interacting with his friend today. Limping with each step, Sora made his way to the bus stop. Riku easily catches up, trying to stop the brunette.

"Sora, is something wrong?" Riku questions, he could hear a clear concern in his voice.

"I'm Fine..." Sora lied.

After waiting a few minutes, the half-full bus arrived, stopping in front of the two teens with a jerk. Riku didn't get the chance to push Sora any further. This relieved the brunette; he was a bad liar. Climbing aboard and taking his seat towards the center of the bus, the doors close behind with a loud gasp of air.

Watching as blurred figures passed by, the two didn't speak the first half of the bus ride. Riku wouldn't take his eyes off Sora though, he could tell that he was examining him for signs of distress but Sora didn't meet his gaze. Instead, he kept his face rested against the glass. He winced when the bus hits a bump, then thoughts of last night started to flood his mind again.

"You don't seem fine." Riku finally spoke up.

"I just slept funny..."

"Sora, you don't have to lie to me."

"Who said that I'm lying!" Sora started to raise his voice.

"You're struggling to walk, I can see your bottom lip is swollen, today you're wearing a long-sleeve even though it's not cold so you can't tell me that everything is fine. I know something happened... You can tell me, Sora."

"I said I'm fine, leave me alone!" Sora snapped. The school was now within eyesight; The bus came to a stop and opened its door. The brunette rose from his seat and pushed past Riku. Sora exited the bus and ran off as fast as he could, leaving the silver-haired teen behind, confused by this unusual outburst.

* * *

Arriving in his first period, he sits behind Roxas and the blond questions him about if he's okay. Sora spends the first few moments reassuring Roxas that he's fine, using the same excuse he told Riku that he just slept funny. He believed him and didn't ask any further questions. Once the first period finished, Sora skipped second and third periods to hide out in one of the restrooms. The brunette didn't want anyone to speak to him; he just needed some time alone to relax before lunch.

Someone enters the bathroom, each stall is opened and Sora stays put. His sweater is sitting on the floor next to his backpack. Riku was right that it wasn't the weather to be wearing a sweater. He's just sitting on the toilet, not using it but scrolling through the images on the gummiphone, assuming that it's just the janitor checking to see if the stalls needed cleaning, he ignored the noise until they forced his stall door open.

Quickly rising to his feet, the figure forced his body against the wall, causing him to let out a cry in pain. His attacker was Vanitas. The raven-haired teen wasted no time, pulling Sora's tie off and popping open the buttons to his shirt to take a peek at the love bites he'd made on the brunette's skin last night.

"W-What are you doing here!" Sora exclaimed. Vanitas didn't go to his school. He shouldn't have been allowed on campus.

"Mmm Mmm," Vanitas purred in Sora's ear. "I got special permission today just to see you."

"Why would they allow you to see me, we aren't related? Please don't do this..."

"Please what, I didn't catch that? I said you were my brother, and they let me in."

"S-Stop, I can't... How did that work... I don't want this..."

"You don't sound very convincing."

Vanitas eyes were mesmerizing, Sora felt it was better to play along than to fight him this time seeing he was already pretending not to hear him. His body couldn't handle being roughed up, not after last night. Sora leaned in a little, hesitantly pressing his lips against Vanitas' initiating a kiss. The raven-haired teen is surprised at first, but soon kissed Sora back and placed his hands on his hips. He could feel the pain in his lip, but he ignored it. The kiss soon began to deepen, Sora wrapped his arms around Vanitas neck as his hand started to slip lower to Sora's pants. Letting out a soft moan into the kiss, he was already starting to feel the effects of kissing him.

Vanitas broke the kiss, then started to nibble and kiss down his jawline and over his neck pressing hard against his previous love marks. Sora gasped, Vanitas started to suck on his skin again, leaving more love bites, but this time soothing them with his tongue afterward. It was weird of him to be gentle after how he was last night if it stayed like this, then maybe the brunette would enjoy it more. Sora tilted his head and let out a moan. He couldn't believe that he was doing this here, at school and in the bathroom. Feeling conscious of the current situation, he pushes Vanitas off of him, removing his hand from his pants, covering his exposed skin.

"Tsk" Vanitas clicks his teeth at Sora in annoyance.

"We can't do this here."

"Do you think I care?"

"I CARE! We can't do this here, you will have to wait." Sora protested, he couldn't believe this was happening again and so soon. It was only last night that he'd taken advantage of the teen. Maybe if he convinced him, he could sneak off for the night and he'd be spared the torture from Vanitas. The plan backfired.

"Too bad, I want it now." He took Sora's arms, tugging them away and placing them above his head. Squeezing his wrists, the brunette grimaces and squirmed beneath him. Vanitas loved the way he wriggled, trying to getaway. He bit down on where his shoulder met his neck, smirking against the skin. He loved the effect he had on Sora, even if the brunette struggled and said no he knew this is what he needed, what he wanted. It was entertaining.

Vanitas had let his wrists go, forcing his shirt and tie off, hands then trailing down his stomach before unzipping his pants. Sora gasped loudly, arching his back as he traced over the marks. Tugging Sora's pants down to his ankles, just leaving him in his underwear. The brunette felt insecure

"Someone is going to hear us... We can't..." Sora blushed. This wasn't the first time he was naked in front of Vanitas, but the current situation embarrassed him and they weren't in a dark room or at home, this was a fully lit bathroom at his high school. The other teen ignored him, moving to remove his underwear allowing it to join his pants around his ankles.

"W-Wait!" Sora gasps, trying to stop Vanitas as he'd grasped his cock. Ignoring him again, he kissed the head of Sora's cock before circling his tongue around it, licking the slit, vigorously stroking and making twisting motions. The brunette squirmed and arched his back.

"Ngh... V-Vani..." Sora groaned, staring down at the other teen with half-lidded eyes. Vanitas bobbed his head, sucking roughly. Hands brushed against Sora's hips, encouraging Sora to arch his body more. Vanitas started to make a humming sound, vibrating his shaft. He could tell Sora was close as he could taste his precum, stopping and refusing to allow Sora that satisfaction he pulled away. A sound of protest could be heard from Sora.

After pulling down his own pants and turning the brunette around so that his stomach was pressed against the wall. He lined himself up with Sora's entrance. "I'm going to fuck you so hard." His voice was raspy, Sora could hear the anticipation. Slowly pressing himself inside, he let out a groan. "You're so tight."

Sora could feel him inside, not letting him adjust before he started to move. He shut his eyes, the pain was unbearable compared the last night. It was hard not to clench around the other teen. The brunette hoped no one had already heard them and no one would come into this bathroom as the lunch bell rang. As if Vanitas had some kind of foresight or something, he pushed the stall closed and locked it with a free hand just as someone opened the door to the bathroom.

"Sora, are you in here?"

It was Riku, the worst person that could possibly find him at a time like this. Sora could only make a muffled sound, the thrusts had gotten slow, shallow as Vanitas kept a hand firmly pressed over his mouth. Because there was no reply, Riku closed the door and left. It gave a certain sort of comfort to the brunette that his friend was looking for him, even though he was a jerk this morning and had run off without explanation.

Vanitas clicked his teeth again, clearly annoyed by the interruption but what did he expect? They were in a busy high school. Letting go of his face, the sound of slapping skin echoed again. His moans grew louder as Vanitas hit his sweet spot with every thrust. Sora tries to keep quiet but it's no use, the pleasure is overwhelming at this point. He started to thrust ever faster, harder, pounding into Sora.

"Haa, ah I'm close!" Sora whimpered, shutting his eyes tight.

"You better not come yet," Vanitas panted, feeling himself close to orgasm. He leaned over the other's body, thrusting deep inside him. Grasping his hip for leverage. After a few more thrusts, neither could take it anymore. His breathing was uneven, voice shaky.

"B-but I can't h-hold it... I-I'm.. g-going to cum."

"S-Sora..." Vanitas actually moaned the other teen's name, which came as a shock.

Vanitas pulled himself out of Sora, allowing himself to release onto his back instead of inside this time. Both were panting heavily. Sora had released onto the bathroom wall, he was ashamed. Vanitas chuckled and pulled his pants back up, his body was hot and sticky. Sora slid down the wall. Vanitas watched, looking down at the mess he made. "I'll see you when you get home tonight."


End file.
